1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer, which performs printing by ejecting an ink onto a medium such as paper that is transported on a medium supporting portion, is known as a liquid ejecting apparatus which is capable of ejecting a liquid. Directly after the paper is printed onto by such a printer, there is a case in which the paper warps due to absorbing the ink and swelling so as to form small waves. This phenomenon in which warping occurs due to swelling is also referred to as cockling, and when the transport direction of the paper is the longitudinal direction of the paper, there are many cases in which unevenness occurs along the short direction (a width direction which intersects the transport direction) of the paper.
Furthermore, when the paper warps due to such cockling, there is a concern that the landing positions of the ink droplets will be scattered and the print quality will be reduced. Accordingly, a printer is proposed in which ribs and concave portions are provided alternately on the medium supporting portion so as to be lined up in the width direction, and the paper is sucked by providing suction pores in the inner bottom portion of the concave portions, thus, the paper is caused to adhere to the ribs, and the shifting of the landing positions of the ink droplets is suppressed (refer to JP-A-2005-212425).
However, since the intervals of the unevenness which occurs due to cockling change according to the material, the thickness and the like of the paper, there is a demand for the provision of a liquid ejecting apparatus which can more efficiently perform stable image formation while sucking the paper.